Beethoven
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Switzerland really liked it when Austria played Beethoven. Fluffy SwissAus (Switzerland/Austria).


**A/N: Hey looka nother RP between Cera and I. This time it's SwissAus. She was Austria and I was Switzerland. Enjoy~!**

Austria sat at the piano, playing a piece by Beethoven.

Switzerland stood on the doorstep of Austria's house, listening to the melodious sounds of the piano inside. He debated wether or not to knock on the door, and finally did so, pounding a fist on the wood before stepping back, waiting for Austria to answer.

Austria looked up sharply at the knock on his door, cutting off in the middle of the music. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hallo?"

Switzerland straighted up as if he was going to salute the Austrias and said, "Hallo, Austria."

Austria blinked. "Hallo, Switzerland. Vat... Vhy are you here..?" he asked.

Switzerland tried to relax, but couldn't as he forced out the question, "May I come in?"

"Ja, sure," Austria said, stepping aside to let the blonde Swiss in.

"Danke," Switzerland answered, walking inside. "I came here to talk to you about somezing."

Austria closed the door. Turning to face the blonde, he said, "Vat is it?"

Switzerland didn't face the brunette in fear he would notice the blush on his face, and tried to remain calm as he began to speak. "Vell... As you know.. Ve knew each ozer long ago... And have just now started to speak to each ozer again..."

Austria nodded, wondering why the Swiss man wouldn't face him. "Yes...?"

Switzerland bowed his head a little, happy the Austrian man couldn't see his deepening blush. "Vell... I've realized somezing in ze past few veeks ve've been speaking..."

Austria blushed slightly. "yes? Vat is it?" he asked again.

Switzerland turned to face the Austrian, his face a deep shade of red. "Vell..."

Austria looked slightly taken aback at the deep red flush on the blonde's face and he blushed a bit too.

Switzerland tried to explain himself, many sounds and fragments of words spilling out of his mouth before he finally closed his mouth and eyes, his face turning a deeper red from frustration.

"Vash..." Austria said, taking a chance and using Switzerland's human name. "Vat is it you are trying to tell me?"

Switzerland blushed at the sound of his human name, his eyes screwed shut. "Uh.. Vell I... I ju-..." Switzerland sighed in frustration. "I don't know how..." he mutered.

Austria looked confused for a moment. "You don't know how... How vat...?"

Switzerland flinched before taking a deep breath and walking up to the Austrian. He looked up at the slightly taller man and said, "I like you, Roderich."

Austria blinked, his violet eyes widening and his blush deepening. "Was...?"

Switzerland groaned in frustration. "I said...!" He shook his head and leaned up to kiss the taller Austrian.

Austria's eyes widened, and he stiffened. After a moment, however, his eyes slowly drifted shut.

Switzerland leaned into the kiss more, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. Austria heasitantly wrapped his arms around Switzerland's waist, pulling him slightly closer.

Switzerland pulled back and looked down, a blush spreading across his face. "Ich liebe dich, Roderich..."

Austria blushed deeply. "I-I... I-Ich liebe dich auch, Vash..."

Switzerland's eyes widened and he looked back up at the taller, blushing man. "Really...? Because if you don't really mean it, ill beat you viz my peace prize." He glared at the last part.

Austria nodded, still blushing. "J-ja..."

"Ok good." Switzerland tried to maintain the glare but he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

Austria smiled softly at Switzerland.

The silence went from comfortable to uncomfortable rather fast for Switzerland and he hesitantly said, "Roderich...?"

"Ja...?" Austria asked.

Switzerland blushed a light red and asked, "C-... Can you play that song you were playing earlier...?"

Austria blushed, too, then nodded. He started toward the piano room, reaching out for Switzerland's hand heasitantly.

Switzerland saw Austria's outstretched hand and grabbed it, blushing harder.

Austria walked hand-in-hand with Switzerland to the piano room, only letting go of the blonde's hand when he sat down to resume the music.

Switzerland stood behind the Austrian, waiting for him to begin.

Austria closed his eyes, focusing himself for a few moments, then the positioned his hands over the correct keys. He opened his eyes, exhaled, and began to play again. Switzerland couldn't help but smile at the melodious sounds. He really like it when Austria played Beethoven.

End

**A/N: **_**Wow, **_**I am a bad Switzerland... Cera is a good Austria but Switzy was very OOC in this... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fluff~! Reviews are nice~!**


End file.
